Cordeiro em Pele de Lobo
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Depois de uma noite com Schuldich, Nagi decide fazêlo experimentar um pouco de seus próprios jogos de sedução, mostrando que um cordeiro, quando provocado, pode vestir a pele de Lobo.


**Título da Fic:**

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Schuldich x Nagi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angst/Romance.

**Status:** concluída

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail: Freya de Nyord **essa fic é dedicada a minha querida amiga secreta UARA

**ooOoo**

**CORDEIRO EM PELE DE LOBO**

_Não consigo acreditar que me tomou absolutamente tanto tempo_

_Para dar o passo proibido.  
__Isso é algo de que eu talvez me arrependa?_

Os olhos azul-escuros abrem-se lentamente, tentando focar, apesar da luz forte que vem da janela. Ainda sente aquela confusão normal quando se acorda, tentando se concentrar. O cheiro almiscarado, de perfume e suor, traz de volta a lembrança dessa noite. Sente ainda os braços em torno de seu corpo, os cabelos de fogo caindo por sobre o seu ombro, o calor de seu corpo junto de si. Um pensamento reconfortante passa por sua cabeça. Finalmente está com ele, a quem ama há tantos anos, um sentimento oculto que já o fizera sofrer demais, por cada mulher ou homem que passara por seus braços, seus lábios, sua cama.

E agora está ali, sentindo o ritmo compassado de sua respiração embalando seus pensamentos. Tudo fôra tão rápido e inesperado! Nunca deixou transparecer o que sentia, mantendo sempre sua postura controlada. O Prodígio sempre teve uma relação distante com seus companheiros, apesar de tudo que sentia pelo telepata de olhos frios. Tinha certeza que o alemão nada sentia, acreditava que ele era incapaz de qualquer sentimento, acostumado a usar sempre dos seus jogos de sedução.

Deitado nos macios lençóis de sua cama fica olhando a janela, o sol já alto, tentando se lembrar de quando percebeu que amava o ruivo. Desde que fora recolhido por Brad das ruas e conhecera os demais membros do grupo, sempre evitara qualquer envolvimento. Sabia muito bem o que era amar alguém e simplesmente ser traído. Com dor, rostos e vozes já há muito relegados ao esquecimento começam a povoar sua mente, mas as afasta com fúria. Prefere pensar novamente no momento em que descobriu seus sentimentos.

Apesar de mantê-los distantes, Schul sempre fôra diferente. O alemão sempre o defendera, daquele seu jeito meio atravessado, como se quisesse demonstrar que pouco se importava. Mas Prodígio não acreditava na falsa ironia e sentia-se agradecido por cada palavra de apoio disfarçada. Mesmo quando o ruivo era irritante, o que acontecia com freqüência, percebia que havia um tom mais condescendente para com ele.

Logo percebeu que gostava da companhia do alemão. Na verdade, procurava estar sempre próximo. A voz, o perfume, o charme do ruivo o faziam sentir um frio no estômago. Um arrepio que lhe percorria as costas e, muitas vezes descia, deixando-o em situação constrangedora, que o fazia discretamente se retirar. E os sonhos? _"Nossa! Pensei que ele não pudesse ser mais quente na realidade do que nos meus sonhos."_ Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acordou e teve que recorrer a um banho frio, escondendo muito bem seu pijama e a roupa de cama, onde somente as criadas pudessem encontrar. Guardou para si tudo que sentia. A viagem de negócios de Brad precipitou todos os acontecimentos seguintes.

Já havia algum tempo que Brad vinha investindo o dinheiro do grupo em negócios do submundo, todos de alta lucratividade. Mas um deles, o mais importante de todos, vinha sendo investigado pela Kritiker, notícia obtida através de um de seus informantes dentro da organização. Então Oráculo e Farfarello dirigiram-se para Yokohama e ficariam fora por dois dias. Ele e Schul ficaram para manter em ordem seu trabalho em Tóquio.

"Foi estranho!" Estavam os dois sozinhos na casa e na primeira noite parecia haver algo de esquisito. Ficaram sentados na sala, Nagi lendo um livro de Foucault sobre a disciplina semelhante nas escolas e prisões e o ruivo ouvindo música com o fone de ouvido. O garoto não sabia se era sua impressão, mas sentia que os olhos azuis, vez ou outra, se desviavam em sua direção. Ele mesmo também observava o alemão sensualmente sentado no sofá, pernas cruzadas de forma displicente, recostado em almofadas macias. E quando seus olhares se cruzaram... O pequeno se viu obrigado a subir depressa, como costumava fazer. Trancara sua porta, mas não sabia muito bem o porquê. Pôde ouvir um tempo depois a maçaneta se mover, para logo depois só ficar o silêncio.

No dia seguinte, Schul saíra cedo, voltando somente no final da tarde. O jantar foi silencioso, muito mais do que o normal, os dois sentados em cada ponta da grande mesa, evitando o olhar um do outro. O que era impossível, pois aqueles olhos pareciam se atrair, cruzando-se de uma forma muito diferente daquela do dia a dia. Havia um fogo... Uma atração irresistível... Sentaram-se na sala novamente e a mesma rotina do dia anterior se desenrolou. Mas dessa vez Nagi entrou no quarto, trancando a porta, e... Seu instinto dizia que precisava fazer algo, então a chave girou novamente na fechadura. Sentou-se na beira da cama, observando a porta. Seus olhos fixos na maçaneta, como se esperasse, ansiasse por algo que não sabia precisar se iria acontecer.

Ficou ali por alguns minutos, a respiração ofegante e arrepios percorrendo sua pele. Mas à visão do movimento da maçaneta sentiu como se todo seu corpo tremesse. A figura bela e esguia aparecendo quando a porta se abriu, um ar decidido, mas inseguro, naqueles olhos que nada tinham de frios. Ele se aproximou devagar, tocando seu rosto com uma delicadeza que estremeceu aos dois. O toque das peles trazendo calor e excitação.

"_- Te esperei por tanto tempo!"_ Nagi dissera com uma voz suave e trêmula.

"_- Não vai ter de esperar nunca mais." _A voz rouca do ruivo ainda ecoando em todo o corpo do pequeno.

Todo o desejo se transformara em beijos apaixonados, toques sensuais... Suas roupas logo jogadas ao lado da cama. Seus corpos se encontrando entre os lençóis, o sexo satisfazendo a ânsia que os mantivera tão unidos, mas sempre afastados.

"_- Ich liebe dich"_ - Surgindo naturalmente enquanto o alemão se deitava a seu lado, exausto após o clímax de tudo que tiveram, puxando o pequeno corpo para seus braços. Os olhos azul-escuros brilhando ao som dessas palavras que tanto esperara ouvir, mesmo sem qualquer esperança que um dia se tornassem realidade.

Sorrindo pela força das imagens em suas lembranças... Feliz pelas palavras doces que o levaram ao céu, se pode dizer que algum dia acreditou em um... Os olhos se fechando devagar e, embalado pela respiração compassada junto de suas costas, o sono tomando conta de seu pequeno corpo, exausto pela noite de AMOR.

**ooOoo**

- Acorda seu preguiçoso – A voz é lenta e macia, fazendo os olhos pequenos se abrirem.

- O que? Onde... – Só então Nagi percebe a presença brilhante por entre a cascata rubra sobre seu rosto. Schul está sobre ele, apoiado sobre os braços, um de cada lado do seu corpo. Lança então os jovens e ansiosos braços em torno de seu pescoço, mas se surpreende quando ele se levanta, afastando-o de si. – Calminha aí, mein Liebechen. Não me tente.

O ruivo se levanta e começa a vestir-se, sob o olhar interrogativo dos jovens orbes azuis. Apesar de notar a surpresa, ele não faz nenhum esforço para tranqüilizá-lo. Não é indiferença, mas uma frieza forçada. Senta-se na beira da cama para calçar os sapatos.

- Que foi? – Ele se volta para o garoto ainda envolto nos lençóis. Toca seu rosto com carinho. – Temos que levantar. Brad deve estar chegando.

Aquelas palavras caem sobre Nagi como uma avalanche, fazendo-o levantar de um pulo, parando diante do ruivo. Em um primeiro momento este o olha intrigado, mas logo percebe a expressão pesada sobre os doces olhos.

- Qual o seu problema... mein Junge? – Sua expressão tenta ser divertida, abraçando sua cintura, puxando o pequeno corpo nu para junto de si. Seus lábios tocam o tórax de pele macia, quase desconcentrando o ressentimento contido na postura de Nagi. – Deixe de brincadeira...

- Schuldich... – A menção a seu nome, dito com esse tom surpreende o ruivo, que então percebe a seriedade da situação. – Eu não estou brincando.

– Ora... Você não quer que ele nos encontre assim. – Ele então também se levanta. Os dois se encarando por um bom tempo. Há uma seriedade em seu rosto como Nagi nunca vira.

- Por que não? – Os olhos continuam fixos no rosto que tenta ainda entender o que se passa por sua cabeça, acostumado que está em saber isso com clareza diante das pessoas.

- Sie sind ein romantischer Narr. – A risada dele ecoa pelo quarto.

- Pára de falar coisas que eu não entendo! – O sangue de Nagi fervendo nas veias.

- Eu disse que você é um tolo romântico. – Agora o riso fora substituído por uma profunda ironia. – Você sabe que isto é contra as regras do grupo.

- Ele que as fez. Nós não opinamos...

- O Brad é o líder e isto não é uma democracia. Posso não gostar disso também, mas sigo as regras. – Seu tom de voz chega até a ser conciliatório, mas seu rosto demonstra a pressão em sua mente.

- Ah... Agora entendi... – O olhar sarcástico de Nagi não combina com seus olhos, geralmente indiferentes. O sarcasmo é uma característica que não fica bem nele. – O poderoso telepata tem medo do americano!

Isso faz Schul perder a cabeça. Avança contra ele, segura seu braço, forçando-o para trás e segurando firme o garoto bem próximo de si. O movimento surpreende Nagi, que solta um leve gemido. Levanta o rosto e encara os furiosos olhos azul-claros.

- Eu não tenho medo dele! – Percebe então que machuca o braço do menino, soltando-o e se afastando. – Só não estou a fim de discussão.

Ele caminha até o local onde as roupas de Nagi ainda estão jogadas, pega-as e joga para o jovem que o observa magoado. Encosta-se na parede e assume sua postura mais cínica. Um sorriso divertido volta a sua face, como se achasse tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

- Deixe de bobagens! Não precisamos terminar nosso relacionamento por causa do Brad. – Ajeita seus longos cabelos vermelhos e sorri maliciosamente para seu jovem amante. – Ele está tão preocupado com os negócios que nem vai notar nossas saídas. E para que servem os motéis?! Conheço uns muito bons.

- Deve conhecer mesmo! – A voz de Nagi transparece seu estado de espírito. – Então você está encarando isso entre nós como um caso fortuito, como aqueles em que utiliza esses MOTÉIS?

- Isso não é verdade! – Pela primeira vez em sua vida Schul sente a necessidade de justificar-se para alguém.

- No fim... Você não é muito diferente de todos que disseram que me amavam e me enganaram. – Ele se aproxima ameaçadoramente de Schul, fazendo-o recuar surpreso. – Quando ouvi suas palavras achei que era diferente, mas... Mentiu pra mim! Só queria uma coisa e agora já conseguiu.

Encurralado como nunca se sentira antes, todos os instrumentos de defesa de Schul se colocam em alerta. E isso dói ainda mais por não ser verdade. Sente no fundo de sua alma como a injustiça fere. Mas seu orgulho também está ferido. Ninguém que já falara com ele dessa forma sobrevivera muito tempo para gabar-se disso. Ele então reage, empurrando o garoto para longe de si.

- Não estava mentindo, mas... – Dá um dos seus famosos sorrisos irônicos, mantendo as mãos para trás, tentando disfarçar como tudo o está deixando nervoso. Sabe muito bem que são as mãos que sempre o traem. - ...Não posso negar que serviu bem a meus propósitos.

- Sai! – Nagi avança na direção da porta e a abre com força. Sente a vibração de seu poder perigosamente exacerbada. Os objetos do quarto tremendo fortemente. O espelho próximo da porta rachando à passagem de Schul. – Sai do meu quarto!

O ruivo passa por ele ainda mais sarcástico, a porta se fechando a suas costas. Não pode dizer que isso não o magoa, mas nunca admitiria isso para ninguém. Seu orgulho está ferido demais. Afinal, quem o garoto pensa que é? Por causa de uma noite de sexo, já exige coisas dele! _"Excelente sexo, mas... Apenas sexo!"_ Apesar de tentar se convencer disso, o alemão sabe muito que não é verdade. O amara desde que o vira pela primeira vez. É louco por aqueles olhos. Mas ninguém o doma. Se vê como um cavalo selvagem, sem dono, sem rumo e... Não vai ser um garotinho cheirando a leite que o fará.

- Scheisse! – Resmunga ao caminhar para o seu próprio quarto.

**ooOoo**

Nagi entra na sala devagar. Tomara um banho, tentando limpar de si aquela sensação ruim de ter sido usado. _"Enganado... Como sempre!"_ Verificara mais de vez se seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos de chorar, pois em hipótese alguma deseja que qualquer um deles perceba as emoções que o assolam.

Todos já estão presentes. Farfarello está encostado na parede, junto da porta, sua posição agressiva quando em missão, mas também comum a todos os momentos de sua vida. Verificou bem onde Schuldich se sentara e, vendo-o na poltrona perto do bar, tratou de sentar-se no sofá, no lado oposto da sala. Quer distância e, se possível, muita. Nota então que Brad está sentado na poltrona de frente ao alemão, um copo de whisky na mão. Isso lhe chama a atenção.

- Ainda bem que resolveu nos dar o prazer da sua presença... – A voz do americano já está arrastada, denotando o estado já um tanto alcoolizado em que está.

- Brad, você está bebendo? – O garoto não consegue disfarçar sua preocupação, mas logo procura voltar ao seu ar indiferente. – Não é você que vive nos dizendo que a bebida atrapalha suas habilidades?

- Se você tivesse a responsabilidade de nossos negócios em suas mãos também estaria bebendo. – Há pura agressividade em sua voz. Uma superioridade que incomoda a ele e nota que também aos outros. – Perdemos o nosso melhor negócio. Muito dinheiro investido que foi pro espaço. E tudo por quê?

O líder dos Schwarz se levanta e anda até o bar. Serve-se de mais um copo, derramando um pouco e quase deixando a garrafa cair. Nervoso, ele joga a tampa da garrafa no chão, sobressaltando o alemão, que é quase atingido por ela. Brad então se volta e caminha até sua poltrona, praticamente jogando-se sobre ela.

Apesar da indiferença que há entre os quatro, é impossível para os demais não lamentarem o estado em que ele está. Afinal, a calma e controle de Crawford sempre foram a base que manteve o grupo de pé através de todos os revezes. Mas é Nagi que mais se abala com isso, pois, quer queira ou não queira, o americano fora a primeira pessoa que lhe estendera a mão. Ele o tirara das ruas e lhe dera casa e comida. Coisas que há muito tempo não tinha. Certo que o garoto não nutria ilusões de que a caridade o motivara, ele sabia de suas habilidades, mas Brad lhe dera dignidade.

- Aquele ruivo e seus palhaços assassinos. Em uma noite destruíram o trabalho de meses. Mataram nosso sócio e queimaram todo o estoque que custou milhões de dólares. – A raiva faísca em seus olhos. Não o ódio normal que o moreno sente por seus inimigos, mas algo desprovido de razão. – Mas eu ainda vou ter aquele miserável nas mãos e... Na verdade, todos eles. E vou fazê-lo ser testemunha de tudo que farei com seus amigos. Principalmente com o Golden Boy. Quando eu terminar com o garoto, o ruivo vai me implorar de joelhos... Vai me implorar...

- Brad, chega de beber! – Nagi se levanta e toma o copo de sua mão. Não pode continuar a vê-lo assim. – A vingança é um prato servido frio. E assim não terá clareza para...

- Está preocupadinho comigo?! – O americano o puxa pelo braço, fazendo com que o garoto deixe o corpo cair. – De repente, você quer me ajudar a relaxar.

As palavras dele são acompanhadas de ação, puxando o jovem para junto de si, agarrando-o pela cintura. Nagi olha para Schul, que tem os olhos em fogo, mas apenas se move na poltrona, sem se levantar e sem nada dizer. Isso irrita ainda mais o garoto, que sente a mão de Brad descendo por suas costas e chegando até suas nádegas e coxas. Tenta se desvencilhar, mas o homem é mais forte.

- PÁRA. – Brad é repelido com tanta força que a poltrona quase é jogada contra a parede. Todos o olham com surpresa, sabendo que ele raramente utiliza seus poderes contra os membros do grupo. Há certo respeito em seus olhos, talvez até temor, mesmo em Farfarello que jamais se abala com as coisas. – Eu não sou uma criança indefesa, ouviu bem? Nenhum de vocês presta. São todos da mesma laia.

Olha fixamente para Brad, que ainda tenta se refazer do golpe que sofrera. Volta então seu olhar para o ruivo, deixando claro que toda aquela raiva também é com relação a ele.

- Odeio todos vocês. – Sai, subindo as escadas. Resoluto a deixar de ser a criança que ninguém respeita.

Os três ficam ali. Apenas o irlandês mantém um sorriso divertido nos lábios, como se tudo aquilo tivesse lhe proporcionado o melhor espetáculo dos últimos tempos.

- O que tem esse garoto? – Crawford ainda tenta se recompor, como se isso fosse possível no estado de embriaguez em que está. – Nunca o vi tão sensível. Cadê a máscara de frieza?

- Ora...Ora... Por que o Mastermind não nos diz? – Farfarello fala olhando para Schul, incomodando o alemão com seu próprio jogo. – Afinal... Não é você que pode ler a mente? O que o Prodígio está pensando?

- Maldito irlandês... – Acalma-se, pois teme se trair. – Como vou saber? Você sabe muito bem que não consigo ler a mente dele. O garoto sabe como barrar meus poderes.

- Ah... Tem certas coisas que não se precisa ler a mente. E ele olhou pra você. – Farfarello sorri malicioso, desafiando o olhar mortal que o ruivo lança em sua direção.

- Cala a boca, Farfie. – Schul sabe muito bem que o irlandês não gosta de ser chamado dessa forma.

Os dois se observam com profunda hostilidade. A coisa assumindo um impasse em que os dois parecem não ter disposição de brigar.

– Bem... Numa coisa ele está certo. Nenhum de nós presta mesmo. – O irlandês diz antes de voltar a assumir o seu lugar.

**ooOoo**

Nagi pára mais uma vez na frente do espelho. Seu nervosismo é evidente. Fica uns minutos ainda olhando para sua imagem. Não reconhece aquele que vê, não é a pessoa que está refletida ali. A calça jeans muito justa e a camisa de seda vermelha não combinam com ele, mas faz parte do jogo.

Sabe que precisa fazer isso. Decidira deixar de ser uma criança indefesa. Ficara a noite inteira remoendo a mágoa que o consumia, mas decidira tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Teme as conseqüências do que pretende fazer. Afinal, Schuldich é um homem perigoso. Mas está cansado. A vida inteira estivera à mercê das pessoas, emocionalmente fraco demais pra reagir, mas desta vez o cordeiro se tornaria o lobo.

O garoto desce as escadas devagar, chegando ao hall de entrada com um ar descontraído. Ficara fechado em seu quarto desde a noite anterior, mas sabe exatamente onde todos estão. Tem uma espiã na casa. Não que a deixe saber demais sobre seus planos, isso está bem guardado em sua própria mente, mas ajuda ficar informado sobre os movimentos da casa. Não pode correr o risco de Schul ler a mente da garota. Marie, uma das empregadas, o mantivera alimentado, informado e ainda lhe comprara essas roupas que ela disse que o deixariam sensual. Então assim sabe que Brad estivera fechado no escritório o dia todo, tentando reverter o prejuízo que tiveram e curar a ressaca. Farfarello saíra, sempre fazendo suas coisas, que os demais preferiam ignorar. E o ruivo? Ele está na sala, ouvindo música. Respira fundo, pensando nele sentado daquela forma tão sensual, concentrando-se no seu objetivo. Tem de ter muito sangue frio para enfrentá-lo no seu próprio jogo. Talvez até se divirta com isso.

Quando passa pela porta da sala, o alemão não consegue deixar de notá-lo. O sempre tão discreto Nagi está vestido de uma forma que somente Schul teria coragem de fazer. Ele se levanta apressadamente, parando na porta, ainda encontrando o seu pequeno antes que saia. Não consegue deixar de reparar em como aquela roupa que ele veste lhe provoca as mais intensas reações. Um calor intenso se apodera dele, mas ao mesmo tempo percebe que se vê assolado por um sentimento que ainda não conhece. É uma espécie de sentimento de posse... Uma raiva contida... Como se desejasse que Nagi ficasse distante de outras pessoas. Diferente da raiva que sentira por Brad ter assediado o garoto. Naquele momento sabia que o seu menino não desejava aquilo. Mas agora... Será que é isso que chamam de CIÚME? Questiona-se surpreso com esse novo e estranho sentimento.

- Nossa! Aonde vamos vestidos dessa forma? – Tenta dar um ar irônico a sua voz, mas sem conseguir disfarçar aquela coisa que o vêm consumindo por dentro.

- Ora... Te interessa? – O olhar de Nagi voltara à frieza e indiferença habituais. – Não temos nenhum compromisso para que lhe deva alguma satisfação.

- Você ainda é menor de idade pra ficar saindo vestido desse jeito e há essa hora. – A irritação é evidente no tom de sua voz.

- Não precisa se preocupar... TIO. – O sorrisinho irônico em seus lábios e o olhar malicioso surpreendem o ruivo. – Eu sei me cuidar sozinho.

- Seu... – Schuldich se contém. Nunca ninguém o irritara dessa forma, muito menos esse garoto. Tenta em vão perceber em sua mente suas intenções, mas Nagi sabe barrar com eficiência os seus poderes. Mas... Muito sutilmente capta um nome, enquanto observa os profundos olhos azul-escuros.

O garoto sai, deixando-o ainda atônito. Nagi está fazendo tudo isso para puni-lo, para vingar-se? Mas o pequeno não é como ele a ponto de manipular as pessoas dessa forma. Ele sempre fora tão reservado, tímido... Tão emocional! Apesar de toda a aparente indiferença, há nele um furacão de emoções represadas, que... Será que aquela noite mudou tudo? Suas palavras derrubaram a barreira e agora teria de lutar contra a correnteza?

- Então você vai ao The Zone?! – O alemão sussurra para si mesmo. – Se você quer jogar, então vou entrar no seu jogo e ver até onde consegue ir.

**ooOoo**

Schul senta junto ao balcão do bar. Conhece bem este lugar. Praticamente uma vez por semana aporta neste clube exclusivíssimo, destinado à elite de Tóquio, freqüentado por quem procura uma companhia de primeira qualidade. O ambiente colorido, luz negra na pista de dança, mas bem iluminado nas mesas, cria o clima para escolher e depois se esfregar enquanto dança. Não é um lugar para um garoto como Nagi. Ele é tímido, não um libertino. Com certeza se enganara. Ele nunca conseguiria entrar. Volta-se para o barman, seu velho conhecido, e pede o schnaps com o qual costuma iniciar a noite.

- Hoje o clube está agitado! – Ele diz displicente enquanto bebe de um gole. O barman lhe serve a cerveja que sempre segue o seu ritual.

- É que hoje tem "carne" novinha na casa. Parece que ele conseguiu subornar o porteiro e está causando agitação entre os clientes. – Os olhos azuis arregalados se voltam do copo para ele.

- Onde está esse garoto? – Seu corpo se move devagar, na direção da pista de dança, para onde o barman aponta. Só então consegue ver o pequeno corpo que conhece tão bem. Seus movimentos sinuosos, sensuais, fazem seus olhos fixarem-se em seus quadris, seu rosto quase em transe. Percebe, então, que não são apenas seus olhos que o fitam, que o devoram.

Seus orbes então se encontram. Lentamente anda em sua direção, como se aqueles oceanos profundos o chamassem para si. Mas de repente ele pára. Um homem e uma mulher dançam languidamente com Nagi entre eles, as mãos em sua cintura, cada vez mais próximos. Os lábios do garoto tomando com desejo os lábios da mulher a sua frente, o homem beijando sua nuca, enquanto se encaixa junto a seu corpo. O ritmo aumenta, com Nagi puxando a jovem para também encaixarem-se, os três no mesmo compasso, excitando os presentes.

Novamente aquele sentimento desconhecido assola o alemão. Quer com todas as suas forças resistir, pois se deixar-se levar por aquilo que o corrói... Todos os presentes estariam mortos em alguns segundos, deixando vivo apenas o SEU garoto. Sua vontade é ir até lá e arrancar aquele que é seu desse lugar, pois é isso que ele quer. Não vai lhe dar esse gostinho. Decide voltar para o bar. Sente-se um idiota deixando-se levar pelo joguinho de Nagi, mas... Será mesmo um jogo?

Decide não olhar mais, percebendo que o par do pequeno já mudara. Vira-se para o barman e pede mais uma cerveja. Fixando-se no copo a sua frente, que depois é sucedido por outros, até perder a conta. Prefere refugiar-se no gelado líquido amarelo. Dói demais observar todas aquelas pessoas tocando no corpo que deveria ser só seu. Não gosta de lidar com sentimentos novos, mas esse talvez seja o pior que já enfrentou. Quer matar, quer destruir, quer... Ser amado.

**ooOoo**

O ruivo entra no quarto tropeçando no belo tapete persa ao lado da cama, quase batendo contra a parede, evitando o acidente por pouco com as mãos. Gosta de beber, mas jamais deixa passar de certo limite, a fim de manter seu critério de decisão. Ele se aproveita das fraquezas dos outros, não o contrário. Mas nessa noite perdera o controle. O barman praticamente teve que ajudá-lo a entrar no táxi. Lamentável!!!! E tudo por causa de um garoto...

Ainda um pouco tonto, joga-se pesadamente sobre a cama, acomodando-se nos travesseiros macios. A luz da lua entra pela janela de forma suave, lançando sua luminosidade sobre os olhos sensíveis, fazendo-o levar o braço sobre o rosto.

- Está tão bêbado que vai dormir vestido? – Uma suave voz atravessa o quarto, fazendo o ruivo se levantar ligeiramente e olhar para a janela. Encostado a ela está aquele a quem tanto observou por toda a noite.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Este é o meu quarto. – O alemão volta a se deitar, colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- Queria conferir até que ponto vai a decadência do Mastermind. – A ironia daquelas palavras faz o travesseiro que estava sobre o belo rosto germânico ser jogado longe.

- Decadência?! Decadência... – Schul senta-se na cama e encara o jovem de cabelos chocolate. – Pelo menos sou autêntico. Você passou de jovenzinho virgem para um adolescente devasso.

- Então você me acha devasso... – Nagi vai se aproximando da cama devagar. Ele não parece ter se ofendido, na verdade diverte-se com isso. – Mas eu era um virgenzinho... Você fez de mim um imoral. Não gosta da sua obra-prima?

Tudo aquilo incomoda ainda mais o ruivo, sua cabeça já começando a doer terrivelmente. Ele costuma fazer com as pessoas aquilo que Nagi está fazendo. Ele manipula e confunde as pessoas. Ele se diverte com as fraquezas alheias. Novamente se joga na cama, tentando demonstrar que aquilo o entedia, não o perturba. Não pode e não vai entrar nesse jogo. Mas... Será mesmo um jogo?

- Sabe... Até que eu me sinto assim. Afinal, pra que ser tão sério... Quando sexo é tão bom. Pra que um compromisso? – Essas palavras fazem novamente o alemão olhar para ele.

A surpresa nos olhos de Schul diverte ainda mais o pequeno, que devagar abre o botão da própria calça, deixando a mostra seu abdômen, descendo a mão devagar por sobre o tecido. Logo o volume apertado em sua calça fica ainda mais evidente, deixando clara a excitação que percorre seu jovem corpo.

- Viu como eu gosto? E você... Me acha gostoso? - A malícia em sua voz faz o ruivo levantar-se devagar, aproximando-se do garoto e segurando-o em seus braços. As mãos de Nagi descem pela calça do alemão, sentindo como este também está excitado.

- Você é gostoso demais. – Os olhos azuis percorrem todo o corpo que tanto deseja, a loucura tomando conta dele novamente. – Fiquei excitado te vendo dançar no clube.

- Que bom! – Os lábios macios percorrem o tórax exposto de Schul. – Pois você pode ir me ver toda noite. Adorei estar naquela pista de dança com aquelas pessoas.

- O que? – As mãos fortes seguram seus braços com tanta força que chegam a machucá-lo.

- Não temos nenhum compromisso. – Ele tem uma expressão inocente, mas não é isso que revela sua voz. – É apenas sexo. Então não precisamos ser fiéis, não é?

- Não quero mais você lá. – Há fúria em seus olhos. Suas mãos apertam ainda mais os jovens braços.

- Me solta! – Schul é empurrado de encontro à cama pela telecinese, caindo pesadamente sobre o colchão. Nagi se aproxima, apóia um dos joelhos ao lado do corpo do ruivo e fica sobre ele, quase debruçado. – Qual o problema? Por que você não me quer lá? Diga... Não é apenas sexo?

Há uma profunda ironia em sua voz, como se tentasse arrancar algo que o alemão jamais diria. O seu poder telecinético segurando com força o corpo do outro, insinuando-se sobre ele. Decide então parar por ali, levantando-se devagar, soltando Schul de seu domínio e dirigindo-se para a porta.

O ruivo, apesar de ainda ter os sentidos entorpecidos, não se contém mais. Levanta-se depressa, antes que o garoto possa usar seu poder novamente e o empurra contra a parede. Os dois se encaram muito de perto, os olhos do alemão faiscando de raiva. Ele então se aproxima ainda mais, a distância entre seus corpos tão mínima que pode sentir a respiração ofegante do garoto.

- Ninguém brinca comigo dessa forma. Eu me divirto com os outros. – Ele se aproxima tanto do rosto de Nagi que seus lábios quase se tocam. – Não tente jogar o meu jogo. Sou mestre nele.

- Quem disse que isto é um jogo? – A expressão do garoto não demonstra medo, mas aquela indiferença que o caracteriza.

Essa não é a resposta que Schul esperava. Em sua mente Nagi ficaria tímido e então poderia ver em seus olhos que tudo aquilo era só para puni-lo. Não pode ser mais nada do que isso. É uma birra de criança, nada mais. Mas aqueles olhos não lhe dizem isso. Não há uma criança dentro deles, mas um adulto decidido. Pela primeira vez percebe que o seu garoto não é mais aquele menino assustado que encontraram na rua. Ele cresceu, aprendeu a lidar com os sofrimentos que a vida sempre teimava em colocar em seu caminho e isso o deixou ainda mais... Teme perdê-lo. Mas será que algum dia o tivera?

Sente então que novamente o poder o segura, afastando seu corpo do garoto. Este o olha com uma frieza polar, fazendo-o tremer. Quando finalmente se sente livre, Nagi já sai pela porta, deixando-o sozinho. Sem querer ser repetitivo, novamente o pensamento do ruivo recai sobre sua grande dúvida... Será mesmo um jogo?

**ooOoo**

No dia seguinte há uma tensão palpável enquanto os quatro jantam. Brad, ainda preocupado com o terrível baque nas finanças do grupo, não nota qualquer coisa, mas Farfarello observa os dois, apesar de sua cabeça estar abaixada. Nota a troca de olhares carregados de sentimentos contraditórios, tanto raiva quanto desejo, sorrindo escondido da imbecilidade de ambos. A vida é tão simples, é uma coisa ou outra, as pessoas que complicam tudo.

Schuldich observa o garoto, mantendo uma atitude orgulhosa, sentindo-se ofendido, mas não sabe muito bem por quê. Olha novamente para ele, notando desta vez que está vestido de forma sedutora, uma calça e uma camisa jeans, de mangas arregaçadas, sobre um top preto bem justo. Sabe para onde ele vai e isso o enfurece. Gostaria de dar-lhe uns tapas e proibi-lo de ir, mas não pode fazer isso. Como ele disse, não tem direito de fidelidade se eles não têm um compromisso. Mas este pensamento racional não diminui aquele sentimento incômodo. Aquela vontade de matar qualquer um que o toque. Mas não vai segui-lo dessa vez. Prefere não passar por mais uma noite como a anterior. Precisa ter um pingo de amor-próprio.

Nos olhos de Nagi há certa satisfação. Apesar de sentir-se mal tentando parecer alguém que absolutamente não é e nunca será, sabe que precisa se esforçar para manter a calma e manter em vista seu objetivo. Quase fraquejara no quarto do alemão. Quando o viu entrando trôpego, quase o amparou. Sabia muito bem naquele momento que ele bebera por sua causa e se sentira um pouco culpado por isso. Ele estava tão lindo, caído na cama, cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, iluminado pela luz da lua. Se havia visão mais bela no mundo, não sabia qual era. Naquela hora queria pular sobre ele, tomar-lhe os lábios violentamente e entregar-se a ele de forma selvagem. Mas resistira e agora precisa continuar com aquilo que começou.

Assim que termina a refeição, o garoto se levanta e sai. Não pode dizer que se sente bem ao passar pelo alemão, ainda sentado, sentindo seu olhar furioso sobre ele. Precisa fazer tudo isso. É para o seu próprio bem. Pela primeira vez na vida está fazendo algo pensando em si mesmo e não no que esperam dele.

Schul se levanta devagar, andando na direção da sala. Olha para trás, observando a porta por onde o garoto saíra há poucos minutos, e depois volta a seu caminho. Não sabe dizer por que, mas tudo aquilo dói demais e não gosta desta sensação. Senta em sua poltrona favorita e novamente coloca seus fones de ouvido. Ultimamente não consegue deixar de ouvir a trilha sonora de "A Rainha dos Condenados", principalmente a música "Slept so Long", se vendo em cada palavra de sua letra.

_Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos  
Pego de surpresa  
Te tocar me faz sentir vivo  
Te tocar me faz sentir morto por dentro _

A raiva se apossa dele. Não... Raiva não... Sente algo mais que isso. Nagi pode estar apenas se vingando dele. Afinal, dissera que o amava e depois recuou, sendo vago sobre suas palavras. Também pode estar fazendo um jogo com ele, atacando-o com a mesma arma que usa. Se é isso, o garoto é muito bom em um jogo tão perigoso. Ainda mais diante dele. Schul sabe que é um alvo perigoso e teria que ter muita coragem. Ou simplesmente se cansara de ser o adolescente puritano e tímido de sempre. A cabeça do ruivo começa a doer novamente. Está tão acostumado a ler a mente das pessoas, que se sente perdido diante de alguém que parecia tão simples, mas se tornou um quebra-cabeça impossível de resolver. Em qualquer dos casos, não pode deixar de pensar que é o culpado. E para ele admitir algo assim é um fenômeno. Vangloria-se sempre de não ter uma consciência, por isso é capaz de matar tão facilmente, mas...

_Eu tenho dormido por tanto tempo  
Está me rasgando em pedaços também  
Até onde isso conseguir  
Jogando o jogo com este velho coração  
Eu matei um milhão de almas insignificantes  
Mas eu não pude te matar _

As palavras da música exaltam ainda mais os seus sentimentos. Quer matar o garoto dentro de si, pois só tem lhe feito mal, da mesma forma que se livra de seus inimigos, mas... É incapaz disso! O garoto perguntara a ele por que se incomodava com suas idas ao clube e as pessoas com quem... Também começa a se fazer a mesma pergunta. Sente algo, quando o vê sair, que nunca sentiu antes. Na verdade, é tão inexperiente com relação aos sentimentos que quase se sente mais inocente do que Nagi. E por mais que tente encarar a noite que mudou tudo entre eles, que a analise como apenas sexo, não consegue. Suas palavras naquela noite foram tão espontâneas, por que se envolvera de verdade. Então... Será que realmente AMA o garoto? Ele... O Mastermind... É capaz de amar alguém?

**ooOoo**

Depois de certificar-se que dessa vez Schuldich não o seguira, Nagi toma um táxi diante do clube. Pede que o motorista pare em um parque próximo do mar.

- Mas você vai ficar por aqui à noite garoto? – O homem está genuinamente preocupado. – Este parque é perigoso.

Ele nem responde, apenas paga e anda na direção das árvores. O táxi parte logo em seguida, com o motorista gritando algo a que ele não dá qualquer atenção. Procura um banco e senta-se nele, olhando para a linha do horizonte, onde o céu estrelado encontra o mar escuro e misterioso. Gosta dessa imagem, mais do que qualquer outra. Não... Não supera a beleza ruiva sob a luz da lua.

Está frio, então veste o casaco que trouxe, pois pretende ficar ali por um bom tempo. E fará isso noite após noite, pelo tempo que for necessário, até que consiga alcançar seu objetivo. Claro que não consegue afastar a idéia de que talvez nunca o alemão faça algo. Mas não se perdoará se nunca tentar. Precisa fazer isso. Apesar de parecer ridículo ficar ali no parque até o amanhecer. Mas o ruivo deve pensar que todas as noites ele sai para dançar e se entregar para outros. Só assim será atingido. Pois só valorizamos as coisas quando as perdemos.

Percebe então que alguém se aproxima. Fica assustado, pensando que falhara e Schul descobrira seu pequeno ardil. Fica paralisado, esperando que a mão fina e de dedos longos o toque nos ombros. Mas logo se tranqüiliza, pois um homem estranho se coloca a sua frente. Seu olhar é ameaçador, perverso e libidinoso.

- E aí gracinha, está atrás de aventura? – O homem passa a mão pelo volume em sua calça, deixando bem claro quais são as suas intenções. – Uma coisa bonita como você não devia sair à noite sozinho.

- Por quê? Eu corro algum risco? – Um sorrisinho maldoso surge em seus lábios.

- Não comigo tomando conta de você. – O esperto homem sente-se no controle da situação e já passa a pensar na delícia de abusar de um garoto maravilhoso como esse. – Vem comigo.

- Me cansei da sua conversa. – A indiferença e uma expressão de profundo tédio aparecem em seu rosto. Não está a fim de brincar com este homem pouco inteligente. – Vá embora, antes que se arrependa.

- Haha! O que um pequenino como você faria? – O homem se aproxima e pega em seu braço com força. Nagi odeia profundamente ser agarrado.

- Não diga que não avisei. – A força do garoto joga o homem com tudo contra uma árvore, que ainda se debate por alguns minutos, e depois pára, completamente inconsciente.

Ele volta a olhar para o horizonte, mas não consegue deixar de olhar para o homem que acabou de atacar. Podia tê-lo matado, poder tem para isso, mas não gosta de matar. Nesse caso não havia necessidade, deu uma boa lição nele. Só que por mais que se force a olhar para o oceano, seus olhos acabam se voltando para o corpo inerte junto da árvore.

- Droga! – Há uma profunda insatisfação em sua voz. – Maldito seja! Estragou minha noite. Vou ter que procurar outro lugar para esperar.

**ooOoo**

Nagi entra na sala com uma expressão cansada, mas visivelmente contrariado. Os demais membros do grupo estão reunidos e não o chamaram. Não que seja fanático por estas reuniões de negócios, mas faz parte do grupo e tem todo o direito de tomar parte de todas as decisões. Afinal, é ele quem faz toda a pesquisa, captando todos os dados necessários para que seus negócios sejam bem sucedidos.

- Por acaso não participo mais das reuniões? – A sua expressão indiferente guarda dentro de si o aborrecimento que o incomoda.

- Nos últimos dias você tem chegado sempre tão tarde que não quisemos acordá-lo. – A ironia na voz de Brad não combina com seu estilo. Tal comentário seria coisa do alemão, mas esse simplesmente o olha de forma enigmática, sem sequer abrir a boca. – O Schuldich elaborou um plano maravilhoso para nos vingarmos do ruivo e dos seus amiguinhos. Algo muito perverso. Nem eu teria pensado nisso.

Um sorriso diabólico surge no rosto do americano, enquanto o próprio idealizador do plano parece não estar interessado em seu discurso, parecendo mais interessado nas reações e gestos do garoto. Farfarello fica impassível, sempre manipulando sua adorada faca. Isso não anima muito o garoto, pois, na verdade, nada tem contra os Weiss. Eles são inimigos dos Schwarz, não de Nagi.

- Ah! – Uma expressão de total desinteresse fica impressa em seu rosto, mas Brad não percebe.

- Mas nós já planejamos tudo. – Schul diz isso se aproximando de Nagi e ficando diante dele no meio da sala, impedindo-o de chegar até a poltrona onde pretendia sentar. O garoto estranha tal atitude, levantando o rosto para encarar o ruivo. Espera uma nova briga e se arma para isso, cerrando os punhos. – Temos coisas mais importantes para conversar.

Todos olham para ele, até Farfarello, que abaixa a faca e levanta os olhos para prestar atenção.

Schul tivera muito trabalho para chegar a esse momento. Passara noites em claro planejando essa armadilha para o Weiss, mas seu verdadeiro objetivo era ter uma justificativa para reunir todos. O seu brilhante plano era fogo fátuo para atrair o seu pequeno, um pretexto para pegá-lo desprevenido. Olha para aqueles olhos escuros como a noite e pensa quanta dor havia causado para o seu menino. Menino? Não, um homem, que o havia feito provar de sentimentos até então desconhecidos. Ciúmes, frustração, rejeição... Amor. Sim, amor, essa emoção que ele achava que era incapaz de sentir. Toma a mão do garoto entre as suas, sob o olhar atônito deste.

- Você sabe muito bem que não sou romântico. Não faz parte da minha natureza. – Há uma profunda sinceridade em sua voz. Fita os olhos de Nagi, querendo que o pequeno veja em seu olhar todo o amor que é destinado a ele. – Por isso mesmo vou agir assim, para que você perceba como estou me esforçando pra te mostrar o que sinto.

- ...! - Tudo aquilo pega o rapaz de surpresa, não conseguindo se mover, apenas observando o próprio reflexo nos brilhantes olhos azuis.

Brad se irrita. Não é nada profissional ficar misturando negócios com prazer. E ainda mais isso! Faz menção de levantar-se e acabar com tudo aquilo, mas sente o contato frio de uma lâmina em seu pescoço. Percebe o rosto de Farfarello aproximar-se do seu, por trás, bem devagar.

- Não se atreva a interromper. – Sua voz é um sussurro, sendo audível apenas para o líder do grupo. O irlandês pode falar pouco, mas observa tudo. Era óbvia a idiota luta psicológica que os dois estavam travando nos últimos dias. E ver o alemão se humilhar... E melhor ainda, ver essa expressão no rosto de Brad... Nada pode pagar o prazer que isso lhe dá. – Relaxa e aprecie o espetáculo.

- Sei muito bem o que você está fazendo. – O ruivo continua, fazendo o garoto tremer. Mas não há ressentimento na voz do ruivo. Tem noção que fez Nagi sofrer muito. Por sua causa o pequeno aprontou toda aquela farsa de ser alguém que não é, se machucando tanto... Pelo menos o alemão acredita que essa seja a razão da mudança de comportamento do garoto. – Então, se você teve que mudar para que eu percebesse como tenho medo de te perder, então também vou mudar pra te provar que estou sendo sincero.

- Schul... Eu... – Os olhos de Nagi ficam cheios de lágrimas neste instante. Não esperava algo assim. Ficaria contente se o alemão apenas admitisse que não mentira ao dizer que o amava. Até desistira de ver esse sentimento reconhecido diante de todos.

- Aishiteru, Nagi Naoe. – Nada de falar alemão neste momento. Sua sinceridade tem de ser muito clara, muito bem entendida. Por isso fala na língua de Nagi, pra que não seja mal interpretado. Ele então se coloca sobre um joelho, assustando o pequeno. Isso é extremamente difícil para o ruivo, mas assim mesmo se esforça... Por quem ele ama.

- Não! Não precisa fazer isso! – Nagi puxa-o pelo braço para que se levante. – Não o quero humilhado. Amo o Schul, irônico e sarcástico.

O alemão o toma em seus braços, segurando-o no colo com carinho. Está tão feliz de ter o pequeno ali em seus braços que nada mais importa. Que o mundo exploda, ele não se importa! Só de ter Nagi ali, em seus braços, o fitando com tanto amor, tanta ternura, já se sente feliz. Sai da sala, subindo a escada, ainda com seu amado nos braços. Neste momento ele não é o Mastermind, mas o homem Schuldich. O homem que aprendeu que amar nem sempre é sofrer... Neste momento amar é ser feliz.

**ooOoo**

A porta se abre devagar, o ruivo ainda com o pequeno no colo, seus olhos continuamente observando um ao outro, como se toda a magia fosse perdida caso estes se desviassem. Eletricidade os une. Assim que a porta se fecha as suas costas, seus lábios se aproximam, tocando-se delicadamente, sentindo aos poucos o calor e a doçura um do outro. Os beijos ficam cada vez mais intensos, os braços de Nagi envolvendo o pescoço sensual, entremeando-se em seus cabelos de fogo. Os lábios se deliciam com o doce sabor da pessoa amada, com a maciez do sentimento que os envolve, dos corpos que se arrepiam pelo toque.

Schul coloca o corpo adorado sobre a cama, que parece esperar por ele, ansiar por seu toque, suas carícias. Mas o alemão permanece de pé, observando o surpreso garoto. Sorri para ele, demonstrando que tem outras intenções. Ele se aproxima devagar, abaixando-se para ficar tão próximo do rosto de Nagi, que um arrepio faz o pequeno estremecer.

- Quero o Nagi devasso... Aquele que quase me levou à loucura neste quarto. – Se afasta um pouco, para poder encarar os oceanos profundos que o observam surpresos. Toca seus lábios com delicadeza e se afasta, encostando-se na parede logo a sua frente, como se o provocasse.

O garoto se concentra naquela presença ruiva, iluminada pela luz do sol que entra pela janela. É difícil incorporar todo aquele personagem que criara para provocá-lo, ainda mais depois de tudo que o alemão fizera por ele. Aquele Nagi não é real, mas... Olhando para aquele corpo maravilhoso, a camisa entreaberta, deixando ver seus músculos, o sorriso malicioso, os olhos brilhando a sua espera... Logo seu fogo se acende e se alastra por todo o seu ser. Pode não ser aquele Nagi devasso, mas pelo Schul será qualquer coisa.

Devagar ele se levanta da cama, andando devagar, como um felino, fazendo o ruivo estremecer de expectativa. Os olhinhos travessos passeiam em sua direção, ora encarando os orbes azuis, ora descendo para seu peito, pernas, quadris. Uma aura safada tomando o lugar do garoto doce, o personagem imoral avançando para ele como um animal cercando uma presa. Isso o faz engolir em seco, mas ao mesmo tempo o excita. A sensação de ser a caça trazendo a tona sensações indescritíveis. Ao se aproximar, Nagi o toca diretamente na ereção que se tornara evidente sob a calça apertada que veste, fazendo-o gemer levemente, deixando o comando nas pequenas mãos, que brincam com ele. Os lábios tocam sua pele, através da camisa de tecido fino, aberta até a cintura, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Quer dizer que você ficou excitado ao me ver no clube?! – O garoto se afasta um pouco para poder encará-lo, mantendo a mão sobre seu corpo, pressionando levemente para dar ênfase a suas palavras. – Eu te vi também. Era isso que eu queria. Deixei que você percebesse em minha mente o nome do clube. Dancei com aquelas pessoas para que me visse.

- Agora eu sei disso, seu garoto travesso. Ah!... – A pressão de suas mãos sobre Schul o deixa cada vez mais excitado.

- E todas essas noites em que você me imaginou dançando no clube... Eu estava sentado em um parque, olhando o mar. – Sua expressão era ainda mais divertida, deliciando-se com a surpresa no rosto do ruivo.

- O que? Seu... – Suas palavras são interrompidas pelo movimento rápido das mãos pequeninas, que abrem sua calça e se infiltram em seu interior. Tomando de assalto o seu objetivo. – Você... Esta se saindo. Ah!...

- Melhor do que você esperava?! – Nagi aproxima seu corpo, aprofundando ainda mais sua exploração, roçando sua pele no peito semi-desnudo. Logo sua mão livre começa a desfazer-se da camisa incômoda, que cai a seus pés. Sua boca então ataca a pele macia, os dentes cravando-se em seus mamilos mais do que eriçados.

Mas da mesma forma que entrara, o pequeno sai de sua exploração, afastando-se e ficando diante do ruivo, que ainda tenta recuperar o fôlego. As mãos habilidosas abrem devagar botão por botão de sua camisa branca, fazendo com que os olhos azuis acompanhem cada movimento, cada botão deixando a casa onde estivera preso, até cair devagar, o tecido roçando a pele macia. O mesmo acontece com a calça de tecido fino, que desce devagar pelas pernas pequenas, se depositando junto a seus pés.

Uma expressão infantil se apossa daquele rosto, que passa os dedos de forma travessa sobre os próprios lábios, umedecendo estes com sua língua. Eles então descem por seu corpo, chegando à cueca que desce desliza, os dedos tocando seu próprio membro, fazendo os olhos de Schul se arregalarem de desejo.

- Você vai me deixar esperando por muito tempo? – Um sorriso irônico desafiando o alemão. – Ou vou ter que brincar sozinho?

Schuldich encara aquilo como o desafio que é, avançando na direção do garoto, andando em torno dele, observando aquele corpo delicioso que o seduz. Encosta-se em seu corpo por trás, tomando-lhe o pescoço em um beijo lascivo, descendo as mãos até suas nádegas macias, mordiscando sua orelha. Uma de suas mãos o enlaça, chegando até aquilo que tanto deseja. Sentindo sua excitação, fazendo-o soltar um suave gemido.

- O que você quer meu mestre? Hoje faço todas as suas vontades. – A voz rouca sussurrando em seu ouvido faz Nagi tremer. A promessa enlouquecendo seus sentidos.

Todo aquele poder em suas mãos faz os olhos de Nagi brilharem. Sabe muito bem como o alemão preza o controle e poder que isso lhe dá. E nesse momento ele abre mão de tudo que mais lhe importa por ele. O garoto que sempre fora tratado como um nada por aqueles que amava, como uma aberração que merecia desprezo. Nunca ninguém o colocara em primeiro lugar, ao ponto de pensar primeiro nele, acima de seus próprios desejos. Levanta então a mão e passa-a pelo rosto que está junto do seu.

- Quero você. Desejo você dentro de mim. – Volta-se para encará-lo. - Me tome, me faça gemer e gritar.

Um sorriso malicioso surge nos lábios sedentos, ajoelhando-se e beijando o jovem abdômen, sugando a pele macia, mordiscando-a delicadamente. O garoto envolve sua cabeça, os olhos azuis se voltando para cima com o intuito de observar as pálpebras que haviam se fechado, procurando saborear cada momento com intensidade. Schul deita o pequeno na cama, colocando-se sobre ele, lentamente terminando de tirar a cueca que Nagi usara para provocá-lo.

- Vou te fazer delirar tanto que não saberá a diferença entre um grito e um sussurro. – As palavras saem dos lábios que tocam delicadamente a orelha de Nagi, num tom tão sensualmente diabólico que faz o garoto soltar um leve gemido.

Os beijos se intensificam, os lábios pequenos se entreabrindo, dando passagem à língua que o invade, quente e impudica. Com a habilidade que tem, logo o ruivo também está despido, suas peles se tocando, causando arrepios que descem da nuca, percorrendo seus corpos e chegando até onde a excitação continua a crescer.

- Você pediu e sou seu escravo. – A voz rouca do ruivo continua ainda mais safada, sensualidade exalando por todos os seus poros. – Vou te fazer gemer... Você vai gostar tanto que vai implorar por mais.

Nagi treme de expectativa e excitação. Pediu tudo aquilo, mas agora... Não. Ele não teme aquilo que deseja. Quer delirar... Anseia por isso. As mãos tocando-lhe o rosto, os dedos atrevidos invadindo-lhe a boca, enquanto os lábios ardorosos descem pelo pescoço, peito, abdômen, mordendo, sugando, provocando-o. A virilha sendo atacada pela língua lasciva, que desce até a parte interna de sua coxa, propositalmente evitando tocar no ponto que mais deseja.

- Ah! Schul... Seu malvado. – A voz de Nagi sai tremida e sem força, como se lhe custasse um grande esforço falar neste momento.

- Não está gostando? – Há uma profunda maldade em suas palavras.

- Quero mais... MAIS! – O desespero daquela voz expressa em todo o corpo, que parece chamá-lo, implorando por tudo.

Os lábios quentes, apesar dos pedidos, voltam a explorar os mamilos róseos que estão eriçados, sugando-os com força. A dorzinha fina e aguda provocando gemidos ainda mais altos. Logo eles ficam intumescidos e vermelhos, pelos pequenos coágulos que se formam na pele fina. A língua lasciva novamente desce, fazendo um caminho úmido que leva ao ponto a que o garoto tanto espera, mas acaba se concentrando no umbigo, onde simula a penetração, fazendo os olhos azul-escuros se fecharem devagar.

- Eu te imploro! Eu te quero, seu... Ah! – Cala-se ao ter seu pênis tocado pela deliciosa língua, que passa delicadamente pela pele macia, pela glande, para depois tomá-lo completamente, envolvendo-o com os lábios, depois a boca, onde a língua continua a brincar.

Todo o delírio daquele momento faz com que os gemidos se tornem ainda mais altos, inaudíveis para o pequeno que já não se encontra mais nessa esfera. Todo o seu ser ascendera a um nível onde só existe o prazer e aquele que o proporciona. Os gritos se intensificando conforme seu corpo se aproxima do clímax. Só que então ele cruelmente é puxado de volta quando o ruivo simplesmente pára.

- NÃO! Não pare! – A vozinha quase infantil direcionada para o maldoso alemão, que sorri ainda mais malicioso para ele.

- Vou te dar ainda muito mais. – Virando o garoto de bruços, percorrendo suas costas com a língua, que continua torturando o ansioso Nagi.

Schul enlaça a pequena cintura e o puxa para si, até que o pequeno fica de quatro sobre a cama. Coloca-se sobre ele, que fica ofegante de expectativa. Aproxima-se devagar de sua orelha, a qual morde com força, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Você quer? – Essas palavras calando qualquer protesto.

- ...! – Nagi nada consegue dizer, sua respiração denunciando toda a angústia que sente.

Seu corpo é puxado ainda mais para junto do ruivo, sentindo claramente a excitação do membro de Schul junto de sua coxa. Mas o telepata primeiro usa dos dedos ainda molhados por sua saliva para massagear sua entrada, causando-lhe choques que percorrem todo o seu corpo. Um, dois, três dedos o penetram, preparando o caminho para aquilo que tanto anseia. E quando esse instante chega, a dor que sente o faz delirar, como se dor e prazer fossem indistintos. O membro rijo penetrando-o de forma vigorosa, passando pelo segundo ponto de dor, fazendo os gritos do garoto ainda mais altos.

Encaixa-se sobre seu corpo, mantendo o ritmo, beijando-lhe a nuca com intensidade, mordendo-lhe o ombro, tomando seu pênis com a mão livre, sincronizando seus movimentos com sua cadência. Os dois movimentando-se quase vez mais intensamente, os cabelos chocolate molhados de suor sendo jogados para trás quando a cabeça do garoto se levanta. O transe novamente se apossa de seu pequeno ser, fazendo-o mudar dos gritos para um gemido felino, quase um ronronar.

É então que o quarto começa a vibrar, os objetos respondendo à intensidade das emoções de Nagi, que já não controla completamente seus poderes. Sua mente completamente aberta para a do telepata, que capta cada pensamento obsceno e cada manifestação clara do profundo prazer que tudo isso desperta. Nenhum pensamento triste ou feliz, apenas puro prazer expresso em sensações, tanto físicas como emocionais. Todo o poder dessa mente fazendo-o gemer também, como se a mente do telepata fosse dominada pela força dos sentimentos contidos naquele garoto. O delírio dos dois, que mentalmente haviam se tornado um, levando imediatamente ao gozo, que os faz tremer. O ruivo se agarrando ainda mais ao corpo que segura junto a si e Nagi segurando os lençóis com tanta força que os puxa completamente.

Seus corpos cansados se deixam cair de lado, Schul permanecendo ainda abraçado ao corpo adorado, enquanto os dois tentam controlar a respiração. O quarto parece girar, os poderes dos dois ainda descontrolados, misturando pensamentos, sensações, coisas caindo das paredes... Nunca fora tão intenso para os dois. Tudo se acalmando devagar, a energia que exala de seus corpos diminuindo, as portas e janelas parando de vibrar.

- Quase demolimos a casa! – Schul fala irônico, ainda olhando para o teto, tentando faze-lo voltar ao foco e parar de girar.

- Então não fizemos direito... – A risada de Nagi surpreende o alemão, não acostumado a ouvi-lo rir.

Depois de uns minutos, o ruivo decide se levantar. Precisa voltar ao seu centro de gravidade. Volta-se e beija delicadamente a testa suada antes de se sentar na cama. Assim que tudo pára de balançar, ele se levanta e anda até a janela. A noite já começa a cair, a luz vermelha do sol se pondo aumentando a intensidade da cor de seus cabelos.

E é bem isso que Nagi permanece por alguns momentos observando. Os cabelos rubros que lhe cobrem os ombros, o corpo alto e definido, o belo rosto, os olhos que brilham ainda mais intensamente. Essa sim é a visão mais bela que já teve em sua vida. E quando ele volta o rosto em sua direção, sorrindo de uma forma que nunca vira, a mão estendida implorando para que se una a ele... Neste momento tem que segurar a respiração, soltando um gemidinho indisfarçável de puro êxtase.

Devagar Nagi se levanta e caminha em sua direção. Abraça o corpo do seu ruivo, voltando o rosto para cima a fim de poder encará-lo. Ali estão novamente os olhos doces que tanto emocionam o alemão, brilhando com o frescor de sua juventude. Toda a inocência que o caracteriza de volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Sua culpa... Sua burrice... Sua covardia... Elas roubaram essa beleza do seu garoto.

- Schul... Ich liebe dich... – Um sorrisinho sem graça combinando com a face levemente corada. – É assim que se fala?

A doçura de suas palavras enlouquecendo o coração do ruivo, que toma o pequeno em seus braços e o levanta até que seus rostos se tocam, beijando-o com paixão, enlevado, sentindo-se preenchido como nunca por estes sentimentos que antes desconhecia por completo. Ele se separa do beijo e ri, satisfeito como uma criança, apertando ainda mais o abraço que envolve o pequeno corpo.

- O que é isto? Nunca te vi assim! – Nagi quase não reconhece o rosto daquele que ama.

- Não sei o que é. Acho que os outros chamam de felicidade. – Os dois sorriem, satisfeitos por tudo que sentem e pela intensidade de tudo isso.

_Não é mais um segredo,  
Agora que nós abrimos a porta.  
Começando esta noite e de agora em diante  
Nós nunca, nunca seremos os mesmos novamente.  
_

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Querida amiga secreta, esse seu presente foi um desafio, pois ainda não havia escrito nada sobre esses dois e não tinha familiaridade com os Schwarz. Por isso adorei o desafio. Espero que goste. Outra novidade foi o estilo. O meu é muito Angst, apesar de sempre ser romântico, mas este saiu mais Fluffy do que eu imaginava. Pode ser que alguém até ache que o Schul e o Farfie estão um tanto diferentes do que costumam ser, mas os conhecemos no trabalho, o contexto pessoal pode nos trazer muitas surpresas. Mas uma característica minha está muito aqui presente, não gosto muito do estereótipo do chibi ingênuo e indefeso, então coloco sempre que possível as rédeas da história nas mãos deles.

Os trechos poéticos que utilizei no início e no final da fic são da música "Never be the same again", da cantora Mel C. A música ouvida por Schul é "Slept so Long", da trilha sonora do filme "Rainha dos Condenados". As duas se encaixam perfeitamente à história.

Agradeço à minha beta e mestra **Freya**, que teve que encaixar essa fic na sua absurdamente corrida rotina de trabalho. E um agradecimento especial às minhas amigas **Yume** e **Sam**, que a leram durante o processo de criação e me ajudaram a afiná-la. E as minhas filhotas **Sakuya **e **Nii-chan**, que me incentivaram sempre, um beijão da Mommys.

Um beijo especial para você **UARA**, minha amiga secreta, pois escrevi pensando exatamente no seu gosto, tentando escrever algo que você realmente gostasse.

20 de Fevereiro de 2007

03:30 Anúbis


End file.
